The Life and Afterlife of Casper McFadden of Whipstaff Manor
by TMNTShoujo
Summary: A story about a boy who became a ghost. This is about Casper's life and afterlife that was inspired by the 1995 movie: Casper, Casper meets Wendy, Casper's Spirited Beginning, the old Casper cartoons, the Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, and Casper's Scare School. Yet, there are still new surprises to come Casper's way and it isn't Kat, Dr. Harvey or the Ghostly Trio!
1. Prologue

**The Life and Afterlife of Casper McFadden of Whipstaff Manor**

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own Casper or any of his friends, etc. I do own Angel Precious "Angellie" Darnell, and Shadow, the dog.

**Memo Note**: A footnote can be found at the bottom of the page it's about Casper's name meaning.

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

**_Opening Poem_**

_'The highlights of faded out old memories  
__that were only locked away inside a dusty old scrapbook.  
__Time passed away and years faded with it all together.  
__Only the shadowing memories remained of a ghost,  
__and his former life as a 12-year-old boy.  
__Moreover, this isn't the time to get too emotional  
__because we're going back in time to where it all began.  
__To where things were happy and full of joy  
__and laughter filled the air around us...  
__Round you and I.  
__Back to the beginning of a new year!'_

* * *

**_January 1st, 1895 - May 14th, 1896_**

**T**his may seem like a journal entry, but I want to keep track of forgotten things... Like the day, he and I had fun making snowmen and having snowball fights with the neighborhood children.  
The snowball fight was fun and it brought joy to me when I saw him smile. "Casper, over here!" A neighborhood girl yelled. Casper throw a snowball her direction; however, she dodged and teased him about it. "Ha ha! You missed me!"  
"Carol, stop teasing him!" I exclaimed and unexpectedly he throw a snowball my way. "Casper!" I announced as I prepared a snowball to throw back at him.  
The snowball hit him in the back of the neck, and he gave that chilly dance. (_That wasn't cool and it was embarrassing for me to hit him in the neck. 'Talk about your pain in the neck moments' or 'a cold one' in any case._)  
"Angellie!" Casper called. "Yes? Sorry about that, Casp!" I called back as I ducked another snowball to the face. Everyone was laughing and having fun even Casper and I. Then all the parents started calling us all in for lunch.

"See ya later, Casper," I replied romantically.  
"You too, Angellie," Casper replied politely.

He was 11-years-old, but he was going to be 12-years-old within December. He and I had late birthdays that came later in the year. We were born in December, but I was born the 31st and he was born the 14th.  
As time passed within the next month on St. Valentine's Day (_Feb.14th_). I gave Casper a special valentine made with love and deep respect of friendship for him. The valentine had a special key that unlocked a special door or locket or who knows what...?  
I found it lying on the ground sometime ago; so, I decided to give it to him to hang onto for now. After Valentine's Day came St. Patrick's Day, we made sure to all wear green because otherwise it's so not cool.  
Next came April Fool's Day, everyone pulled pranks on each other, but Casper and I we just skipped out on this holiday altogether. Oh and on July 4th we spent watching the fireworks together. (_So, romantic._) They were so beautiful under the starry night sky. When Halloween came along we dressed up as ghost. The costumes were so convening, but we told everyone it was just a costume.  
Next came Thanksgiving, I told Casper that I was thankful for having him as my best friend, and we had dinner at our homes. Finally, it was Casper's birthday (_he was 12-years-old today_). I gave him another special gift it wasn't much; however, it took me awhile to make it. The gift was a hat, gloves, and a scarf.

"Thanks, Angellie!" Casper said almost wanting to kiss my cheek.

I gave him a surprise kiss on his cheek instead. He blushed four shade of red. "You're welcome, Casper," I told him as I headed towards my house.  
A few days later on December 24th, Christmas Eve. Casper's day, Mr. McFadden, gave him a new sled. Casper rode it all day until dusk when he got sick. I saw him from my bedroom window.  
I noticed that he looked sick. His dad came to take him in at last, but was it too late?! I ran outside to talk to Casper, but his dad stopped me and insisted that I went home. Sadly, I did.

"Casper, get well soon, please!?" I plead.

Days later, I found out that he had pneumonia. (_A type of illness that keeps people bedridden and mostly children catch it and usually they don't survive the illness unless they are lucky enough to over come it._) Praying for one to get well is all one can do in times like these.  
Days later still, I received very, very bad news! I heard that my very best friend, Casper, had just passed away today! "No!" I thought with teary eyes. After I heard about this news, I went running to my bedroom and crashed landed on my bed straight into my pillow; sobbing.

"Casper, no! No, it can't be... No!" I said sobbing into my pillow.

There was a knock at the door. "Casper?" I asked with high hopes. "Nope. It's just me, Mr. McFadden. May I come in, Miss Darnell?" He asked. "Sure, come on in," I replied. As he came in to my room, he gave me a long talk about Casper, and he gave me a present. He said that Casper wanted to give it to me for Christmas, but he never did because of the pneumonia.  
Mr. McFadden also said that I could visit Casper's grave whenever I liked to pay him a visit of respect and that I had a place in the McFadden graveyard; if, I want to be buried there beside Casper. I said that would be a great honor to be next to Casper. Mr. McFadden understood how much I loved Casper, but Casper never knew how much his dad and I loved him.  
I visited his grave site everyday or chance I got. I brought him three types of roses from my flower garden: a white rose for purity, a yellow rose for friendship, and a red rose for love. A rose was engraved at the bottom right of the headstone.  
Casper and I had fun with our dog, Shadow. He was my dog, but I shared him with Casper, so he became our dog. There is no more to discuss about this subject, but that he too was buried nearby. Of course, on one of my visits to the graveyard I felt strange and the day was so beautiful to not feel good. I finally got to Casper's headstone and everything went pitch black; dark even.

* * *

**Angellie's Last Memory**

_`My best friend had just passed away,  
__and we had such a fun time filled  
__with tons of laughter in the years  
__and years before. However,  
__I'm sure we'll have fun in the years  
__to come if there be anymore.`_

* * *

**Dusty Old Scrapbook, torn pages (received)**

* * *

**_Angellie's Memory poem_**

_`We will have many more memoirs* together,  
__and many more memories in the future. I just know it,  
__but will we remember the memories that already came before?  
__I know, we'll make new ones for sure!`_

_*memoirs are "memories" or "reminisce"_

* * *

**_Angellie's Valentine's poem_**

_`Roses grow red.  
__Violets grow blue.  
__I know, I always be true to you!`  
__To my beloved friend, Casper  
__From Angellie _

_(6th grade, Friendship Elementary, Feb.14, 1895) _

* * *

**_~ The End of Prologue ~_**

* * *

**Footnote:** _**Casper** means "**Treasurer**," "**Master of the Treasure**," and more._

* * *

**About the Gravestones**: **Casper McFadden**, beloved son of Mr. and Ms. McFadden. 'He'll be missed, but he'll always be remembered.' ~ Born 12/14/1883 - Died 12/29/1895 :: **Angel Precious Darnell, "_Angellie_",** in beloved memories forever more... ~ Born 12/31/1883 - Died 05/14/1896 :: **Mr. Walton McFadden**, beloved husband, inventor, father, and friend. ~ Born 07/21/1862 - Died 05/05/1912 :: **Ms. MaryAnn McFadden**, beloved wife, mother, and friend. ~ Born 04/21/1863 - Died 12/14/1883 :: **Marcus Mathew McFadden, "_Stretch_",** beloved older brother. ~ Born 08/24/1860 - Died 02/18/1910 :: **Edwin Heinz McFadden, "_Stinkie_",** sneaky little brother who is always full of jokes and pranks. ~ Born 01/01/1864 - Died 06/17/1904 :: **Eugene Elliot McFadden, "_Fatso_",** middle brother. [_Eat a salad..._ Fatso: _"What!_] ~ Born 07/04/1963 - Died 10/15/1908.


	2. Chapter I: A New Beginning Else Where

**The Life and Afterlife of Casper McFadden of Whipstaff Manor**

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own Casper or any of his friends, etc. I do own Angel Precious "Angellie" Darnell, and Shadow, the dog.

**Memo Note**: Casper's Trivia, found below.

**Warning Spoiler Ahead: **If you haven't watched** Casper 1995**, the movie, all the way to the end. Then, you're about to read that here! Don't say I didn't warn you... I tried...

* * *

**Chapter I: A New Beginning [Else Where]**

* * *

**H**undred (100) years later, the mansion had been abandoned for about half the time. Mr. McFadden had died years later after he completed the Lazarus. He was buried next to his wife Maryann and near his son, Casper. Casper stay behind, so his dad wouldn't be alone. He didn't move forward only backwards.

Not to many years later or may be just in the here and now. Carrigan and Dibs had just discovered the _will_ and sent everyone they could find to enter Whipstaff manor, but nobody won the battle with the Ghostly Trio. Finally, Carrigan had some help from Casper, who had found Dr. James Harvey for her. She sent him in, and he did it! He got the trio out of the house.

Kat and Casper had discovered the Lazarus along with the mischievous duo, Carrigan and Dibs. A Halloween party was going on upstairs, and Kat had to go back and forth to it. All and all, Casper and the good guys won! Amelia, Dr. James Harvey's ghost wife, gave Casper one wish come true, but only till 10pm. He got to go to the party as a human for one night.

The kids from Friendship High School never stopped talking about that night of fight. "Kat, I have to go on a trip for awhile. I just hope that my uncles want be too much trouble for you and your dad to handle alone," Casper told Kat. "Where are you going and why?" Kat asked. "I don't have a reason, but I'm going to go visit my cousins for a bit. I might introduce them to you and your dad if you'd like to meet them, that is," Casper replied.

"Hmph. If they're like your uncles then no way!" Kat replied. "Hm... Well, one is... but the other is like me," Casper answered. "One that's like you? I have to see!" Kat replied half believing it. "Ha," Casper replied closing his eyes. "Well, see ya. Tell your dad bye for me, okay?" Casper replied floating off into the distance waving goodbye to Kat, and Kat waved back as she began to shut the door.

"Hi, ya!" A ghost exclaimed in a friendly voice as it popped up out of the floor behind Kat. Kat screamed for no apparent reason. Kat look behind herself, but it wasn't Casper; it was somebody new. "W-why did you scream?" The ghost girl asked uncovering her ears. "Y-your n-not...," Kat stuttered. "Yes, yes. I'm not what or who?" The ghost girl replied. "CASPER!" Kat yelled in aloud voice that echoed to Casper's location. "Kat?" Casper asked, he shrugged and debated what to do. He decided to go back to the house taking back with him: Spooky, Powerhouse, and Poil.

"W-what's wrong, Kat!?" Casper announced as he ghosted through the door with three other ghost behind him. "W-what?! More _new_ ghost!" Kat screamed. "Please, will you stop screaming, Miss," The ghost girl replied hiding behind the staircase banister. "What somebody new? Who are you!" Casper asked friendly like. "I'm Angellie, and I didn't intend to frighten her," Angellie replied. "Angellie?" Casper asked, half head over heeds love stricken and a bit upset that she scared Kat. "Oh, that's alright," Casper replied in a daze.

"Well, well. Hello, Miss Angellie," Spooky said butting in to steal her from Casper. "Whoa, whoa hold you horse buccaneer, sharpshooter... Whatever you are! I believe Casper was the first one to talk to me," Angellie replied grabbing Casper's arm softly. "Well, tarter sauce," Spooky said mumbling to himself. "Spooky, what was that about? You trying to snag a new gal?" Poil asked. "Uh, no," Spooky replied blushing.

Angellie let go of Casper's arm only because she thought he didn't enjoy her on his arm. "Well, I'll catch you later, Casper," Angellie replied heading further within Whipstaff manor. "Who was that?" Kat began, "...and who are they?" "This is Powerhouse, my nice cousin, and this is Spooky, my trouble-making cousin, and his girl, Poil." Casper introduced. "And the girl ghost who just left! Who was that?" Kat asked. "I've never met her before now," Casper replied. "Her name is Angellie," Spooky replied romantically, and Poil smacked him that his hat went spinning.

Later that day, Angellie was floating in the graveyard out in the backyard; she was starring at the gravestones in front of her. The gravestones read: _Mr. Walton McFadden, beloved husband, inventor, father, and friend._ _Born 07/21/1862 and died 05/05/1912._ Next, to his gravestone was his wife's gravestone that read: _Ms. MaryAnn McFadden, beloved wife, mother, and friend. Born 04/21/1863 and died 12/14/1883. (This info is found at the bottom of Prologue.)_ There were many gravestones in the graveyard; mainly, they mostly all belonged to the McFadden family members'.

"Casper...," Angellie began talking to herself, "You don't remember do you?" A faint reply answered in, "Arf! Arf! Woof! Woof." The sound came for a little ghost dog named, Shadow. "Oh, Shadow. Do you think he'll remember me; especially, in this form?" Angellie asked Shadow. He just began with his dog bark again. He tried making her happy in his dog-like way. "Aw, Shadow. You just know how to cheer me up," Angellie replied.

From the distance came howls and boos, Casper's uncles were returning home from their afternoon of scaring people. "What?!" Angellie replied in surprise, "Marcus, Edwin, and Eugene? Ha! That's strange that I remembered them and their names; even though, their nicknames are after all Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso!" Angellie was surprised to have recognized them even now.

"CASPER!" Stinkie said in a howl. "Yes, sirs!" Casper said as he came floating out of the house. They all three gave him orders and sent him flying across the sky, but Powerhouse came fazing out of the door and spooked those three a fleeing. "Ha ha!" Angellie laughed as she watched from the side of the house as all of this going on from the front door. She loved the part where Casper's uncles fled because they saw Powerhouse.

Powerhouse returned inside of the mansion to wait with the others for Casper's return to the mansion because there's no way to know for sure where Casper may have landed.

* * *

_**~ The End of Chapter 1 ~**_

* * *

**Casper's Trivia: **

**1. **Did you know that the first girl ghost that Casper meet in the earlier cartoons that her name was "Lou"? She wore a blue dress and a head/face mask that had short, red hair.

**2.** [Just two more.] Who is that ghost who looks like Casper? Give up? It's Spooky, the prankster ghost.

**3.** Who is Spooky's girl? It's Poil!

**4. **Sorry for all the questions. Now one more trivia. Did you know that Casper had not just uncles, but a cousin or two. Casper's cousins are Spooky and Powerhouse (from the old cartoon).


	3. Chapter II: Mansion and Courtyard

**The Life and Afterlife of Casper McFadden of Whipstaff Manor**

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own Casper or any of his friends, etc. I do own Angel Precious "Angellie" Darnell, and Shadow, the dog.

**Memo Note**: I will be adding more to each previous chapter(s), so revisit each chapter once more to make sure that I haven't added, changed, and/or updated it.

* * *

**Chapter II: Mansion and Courtyard**

* * *

**M**eanwhile in the courtyard, Casper was recovering from his shoot to the moon. Casper floated towards a hidden passage way sealed behind some over grown vines; he had never seen that hidden passage way before. "Where did this come from?" Casper wondered. He ghosted through the locked passage way that lead to somewhere inside the mansion's hidden rooms. Angellie saw him go into the secret room, and she decided to follow him inside.

"Uh?" Casper replied as he quickly turned around and almost knocking over an object. "Whoa! Don't cause chaos on your first trip inside of here," Angellie replied catching the fallen object. "Angellie, wasn't it?" Casper asked. Angellie sighed as she looked at the ground, "Yeah... and I remember you, Casper." "You know that's the thing... How is that you know my name? Who are you, really?" Casper inquisitively pondered.

"Well... That human girl did after all scream out your name in my ears...," Angellie sighed. "Oh...," Casper began, "Wait! You don't call humans` fleshes?" Angellie floated over to the a window where there was a shelf all covered in dust and grime. "No, why? Should I call them that?" Angellie asked Casper. "Uh, well no. You shouldn't call humans fleshes, but Cousin Spooky and my uncles do!" "Oh," Angellie replied unimpressed. "Well, you now. This wasn't my first time hearing your name called out."

"What!? Really?" Casper asked. Angellie nodded, "You know, there is a scrapbook in this dusty, old mansion somewhere. It has memories of you and I." "Memories of us?!" Casper exclaimed. "Yes," Angellie replied happily.

_Thus began a journey to look for the scrapbook._

"HA HA BOO!" the Ghostly Trio exclaimed as they were trying to scare Kat and Harvey. "Be gone, you pest," Harvey exclaimed not even caring. "Aw man, these fleshes aren't even fun anymore," Stretch said with disappointment. "Yeah, you said it," Fatso agreed. "Nobody to stink around here," Stinkie replied. "Well boys, let's get out of here and find someone more fun!" Stretch replied as the other two follow in pursuit behind him.

"Casper, look out!" Kat called trying to warn him to dodge his three uncles leaving out of the house once again. "Aw!" Casper exclaimed as he grabbed Angellie's hand and nearly unable to dodge those guys in time. "Nice dodge, Casper!" Kat called.

* * *

**To be continued promptly...**

* * *

New Version of Casper's theme song... coming soon...


End file.
